


When getting my first demon goes wrong.

by Berto19



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: On her first trip into the Training Hall in Shinoda, Melissa stumbles across a high level demon named Raja Naga who doesn't take too kindly to the first-time summoner offering to be his summoner. After she saves him from an surprise Oni attack he suggests following her until she can prove she is strong enough to handle him.
Relationships: raja naga/original female character





	1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of a Raja Naga, a demon I'd only read about and as he leaned over me I felt my fingers touching the blade Gouto had insisted I carry in case something went wrong. He wasn't kidding and when I swallowed Raja Naga chuckled at me, his tail curled around his body.

"Who the heck are you, woman?" He asked and after I drew myself up, trying not to flinch he chuckled as I forced myself to stare into his eyes my own dark brown reflected in his gold ones. "Did you get lost or something?"

"I'm a devil summoner and my name is..." I barely even got the words out when he shot forward and I yelped as he knocked me on my backside with a flick of his tail and as I stared up at him he laughed, his head back as I struggled to my feet. "That wasn't funny!" I shouted, not caring when he stopped laughing long enough to stare at me with a grin as I tried to push my black hair out of my face wishing again I'd chosen a much shorter hairstyle.

"Go home, woman. You don't belong here." He taunted, turning around and I snorted grabbing for the blade attached to my hip. In a flash a blue frost hit the spot between me and the Raja Naga, his eyes narrowed as I jumped back to avoid being hit. "I won't warn you again." He repeated, barely even looking at me until he noticed that I was looking past his shoulder and he turned in time to receive a punch to his face, the blow sending him backwards straight into me.

I groaned when he did, the demon raising himself up as an Oni laughed twirling its spear in a circle around its body. "Maybe you should be attacking him instead." I suggested, pushing myself up as the Raja Naga charged the Oni, barely even looking at me. As the two demons fought I touched my left arm, aware that the fall had torn my sleeve and as I stared at the blood dripping onto the floor beneath my feet I sighed. Shaking my head I pulled at the sleeve, ripping it before I clumsy bound my bleeding arm, ignoring the sudden spiking pain.

Unable to use my left arm I kept well out of range, impressed as Raja Naga wrapped his tail around the Oni. Once he dragged it over to him he rammed his spear through its belly, a loud cry emerging from the Oni's mouth before it vanished leaving me panting a little as my arm throbbed in time with my own heart beat. Shaking its head Raja Naga slithered towards me, a tiny smile on its features though once it saw me kneeling on the floor the demon froze its head tilting to one side when I let out a breath.

"You helped me?" It asked and I nodded, pain making me wince as the Raja Naga reached my side and after staring at me for several seconds it offered a hand. Despite my confusion I reached out and with the demon's help I found myself standing on two feet though I barely managed a few steps before the demon slithered close enough to block my path to the lift and as my eyes widened I saw it chewing its lower lip. "Why did you come here, woman?" It asked and after a pause I sighed, wincing as I removed a glass tube from my pocket.

"I was looking for a demon. I'm very new at this and I wanted some help." I explained, feeling my cheeks redden as I thought about how Gouto would laugh at my feeble attempt and Raja Naga chuckled, lightly tracing his fingers over the tube.

"Hmm....I doubt you could handle me so how about a compromise? I'll help you during your next battle and if I decide you would be strong enough I'll join you?" Raja Naga offered and I quickly nodded before he could change his mind, putting away the tube in my jacket pocket. True to his word Raja Naga followed me back to the agency keeping pace with me as I entered the building though once I stepped inside he frowned, peering into the office.

"It's fine, Raja Naga. I work here as a summoner helping both Raidou Kuzunoha the fourteenth and Shouhei Narumi." I explained, waving him into the office and with a slight smile he moved around the room coming to rest near the desk when I reached the couch. As soon as I eased myself onto it he raised an eyebrow at me and I cleared my throat, careful to set the blade I'd been carrying on the table in front of me. "Don't worry, Raja Naga. As soon as I've rested I'll make sure to go back to the training hall and show you what I can do." I offered and he snorted, crossing his arms before he leaned back when I began to lie back on the couch.

Noting the way he had his eyes narrowed at me I sighed, shifting around until I was sitting upright with my head leaning back on the couch. "Raja, I know this is difficult but I injured my arm when that Oni struck you." I pointed out, holding up my left arm with a wince and he softened, finally seeing the bloodstain. Without a word he raised his hands and I froze, not blinking as a faint light engulfed my wound. As I watched the pain disappeared and once his hands stopped glowing Raja Naga sat back with a smile on his face as I carefully unwrapped my arm finding that despite my arm still being bloody the skin had stitched itself back together.

"That's for warning me about the Oni." Raja Naga commented, chuckling softly when I grinned back at him. "You know I never did catch your name." He added and I just snorted, crossing my arms against my chest as I smiled at him.

"You never gave me a chance to say it, Raja. It's Melissa." I replied, closing my eyes as I settled against the couch. "Now I'm going to take a nap so feel free to make yourself at home."

The very next day and despite my objections I needed the rest Raja Naga led me back to the training hall where I'd first found him. "Raja, I wanted to sleep in this morning. Narumi hasn't even opened the agency yet." I complained, letting out a yawn as I leaned on the wall of the lift.

"You are a very lazy summoner, Melissa." Raja Naga scolded, pulling me from the lift once it reached the second floor and as I followed him I rolled my eyes. His tail twitching he peered off into the darkness as I unsheathed my knives, hoping that this time I'd actually get to show him how much I had learned from Raidou and Gouto. Hours later I sat groaning on the floorboards beneath my feet, wiping a thin sheen of sweat from my forehead as Raja Naga wiped his spear with his fingers.

"I was wrong about you, Melissa." Raja Naga said and I raised my head noting the faint smile as he slithered towards me. Once he was towering over me he flicked his tail at me, offering me a hand. Once on my feet I wobbled and he chuckled, wrapping his tail around my waist and I leaned against his shoulder breathing a little harder as he stared at me. "You are getting better at fighting but I'm still not completely convinced I should be your demon." He added and I let out a breath unable to look him in the eyes as I started to hobble towards the lift.

"Guess I'll just have to look for another demon. Maybe one less overpowered." I muttered not realizing that Raja Naga was watching me closely though once I made it as far as the lift I stumbled. When I finally opened my eyes I found Raja Naga leaning over me his eyes on my face and his lips pressed together though he soon smiled at me once he realized I was awake.

"Melissa, are you alright? You just sort of fell down." He commented as I struggled to lift my head only to discover that Raja Naga had his coils are wrapped around me and I freeze my eyes on his until he chuckled. "Yeah I'm kind of the only thing keeping you upright. Better just give yourself time to recover before we head back to that agency of yours." He added with a grin finding the way my cheeks reddened funny as I crossed my arms trying very hard not to see how frustrated I was at being teased.

It took me over half an hour to recover enough to even stay on my feet but my progress back to Narumi's detective agency took much too long for Raja Naga who alternated his attention between me and the way back. Eventually though we made it back and as Narumi fixed me with a frown I hobbled into the agency, sporting a black eye that made my eyes water and a painful ache in my back which I hadn't even checked yet.

"Rough time at that training hall in Shinoda huh?" Narumi asked and I nodded, concentrating on making my way as carefully to my bedroom so I could find out how badly my back had been torn up. Though judging from the blood droplets that hit the floor at irregular intervals it wasn't great and I winced as Narumi gently set a hand down on my shoulder, his gold eyes watching me until I sighed.

"I just took on a few too many demons, Narumi but I'll be fine." I told him and he just shook his head taking in the sight of the blood seeping through the back of my jacket. Once I saw him still staring at me I swallowed. "Well not really fine but if Raja Naga doesn't mind I can ask for his help healing my wounds." I added hoping that that would be enough to stop Narumi from asking questions and after a long pause Narumi gave me a brief nod though I could feel his eyes on my back as I headed for the hallway that lead to our rooms.

Once I felt a cool hand on my shoulder I turned my head enough to find Raja Naga beside me and with a slight shake of his head he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving me a slight smile as he helped me walk the short distance to the spare room. Inside the bedroom I crossed to my bed, chewing my lower lip as I struggled to slide my jacket over. "Would you like some help, Melissa?" Raja Naga asked and I nodded, slipping out of my jacket without any trouble though once I swallowed he set the jacket down already frowning at the torn shirt underneath.

"This isn't going to be pleasant but..." I trailed off once I felt a slight tug on my right sleeve and I turned my head finding my new companion giving me a faint smile.

"Let me help. I did say I wanted to help you become a summoner I'd want to join and you can't do that while you're hurt." Raja Naga commented and with a shrug I allowed him to help me tear the remains of my once white shirt from my back. When I shivered Raja Naga tossed the ruined shirt aside, helping me to sit on the bed and as I rested with my legs under me he watched on slightly amused as I crossed my arms over my bra. "Don't be shy 'cause I'm only going to fix your back." He laughed, making me frown as he slithered close enough to wrap his snake half around my waist which helped to steady me as he fixed his attention on my torn back.

"Damn those Nekomata. They torn your back up somethin' good with those claws of those." Raja Naga muttered, touching the small of my back and I hissed shivering slightly as my wounds started to throb. "Just relax okay? Gonna make you feel better." He whispered, his body cool against my burning skin and as he raised his hands I let out a breath waiting for the familiar magic to heal me. As soon as I felt his hands touching my back I hissed in pain and he paused, frowning slightly when I shivered. "I wish I could heal you with my magic but I barely managed to get us back here in one piece." He apologized and I turned my head to finding him panting softly.

"Don't worry about it, Raja. I should have brought some Medicines with me but I wasn't thinking." I replied and he chuckled, lightly brushing my cheek with his fingers. "Do you think you'd be alright binding my back instead? I know Narumi has some bandages lying around in case Raidou got hurt so do you think...?" I trailed off once he raised himself off the floor giving me a faint smile before he headed outside moving back inside the room with a slight grin on his lips.

"Where are they exactly?" Raja Naga asked, fighting the urge to chuckle at his own mistake and I nodded towards the office we'd left. After he headed back into the hallway I let out a breath, making myself as comfortable I could while I waited for my new friend to return.

Once Raja Naga returned to my bedroom, or at least the spare room that I was currently occupying, he set to work cleaning and wrapping my back. It took him a few rolls of bandages but after he was done Raja Naga leaned back as I raised my hand, gingerly touching my back before I picked up a blanket the demon had retrieved from the closet. Wrapping it around my body I lay on my side and Raja Naga frowned, leaning over me only to see me letting out a shaky breath. "I'm alright just....really tired right now." I muttered, closing my eyes the moment my face touched the pillow beneath my head.

I don't know how much time had passed but I cracked open my eyes the second I felt something cool to the touch brushing my legs. After I managed to turn my head I found a tail curled around me and after I studied it I realized just who it belonged to. Despite his earlier suggestion that he'd wait and judge for himself if I was worthy of being his summoner Raja Naga had his chest touching my back, the pain I'd felt earlier now faded to a dull ache and as I studied him he sighed his eyes closed and his breathing light as he wrapped his arm around me holding me close.

"I guess this means you're my demon now huh?' I whispered and he just mumbled something in his sleep, his tail wrapped around my legs and with a faint smile I closed my eyes not seeing a pair of amber eyes watching me before my new demon's lips curled into a sleepy smile.

"It's not funny, Gouto. He's my first demon and I'm not sure how to help." I grumbled, sipping at the coffee Narumi had given me a few minutes earlier.

"When you say weird what do you mean?" Gouto asked and I sighed, getting my thoughts together as Raja Naga slithered around the room his eyes constantly on me. Even when I didn't meet his gaze I could feel his eyes staring at my back and as Gouto looked up he noticed that my demon had a grin on his face his attention fully on me.

"He keeps escaping his tube and whenever I'm close he brushes against me. He keeps telling me it's an accident but the way he looks at me with those gold eyes makes me feel strange. Like he's interested in me as a lover but that's...." I trailed off, suddenly reminded of a similar accident when he wrapped his tail around my waist and when I tried to ask him what he was doing his lips brushed my cheek before he uncoiled himself, chuckling softly when I blushed.

"Melissa, he's not looking at you as a summoner but as a mate." Gouto answered and I blinked at the cat my eyes widening until he just shrugged. "That's why he wants to get so close to you. Better be careful around him." He added, nodding towards Raidou who finished his tea and as they headed for the front door of the agency Raidou can't help feeling a little sorry for me. As soon as the door clicked shut Raja Naga lets out a chuckle and I nearly leap out of my skin as he leaned over me, his eyes glowing as he wrapped his tail around my waist.

"Thought they'd never leave." He sighed, noting with an amused smile that I'm trying very hard not to blush when his left hand casually cupped my chin. "Aww you look so cute when I scare you, babe." He chuckled, gently taking the cup from my hand when I turn my head unable to stop my cheeks from burning as he sets the cup down on the table.

"Why are you acting this way, Raja?" I whispered and he fixes me with a smile that shows some very sharp teeth before he leaned down and I freeze once his lips brush my throat.

"Isn't it obvious, babe?" He whispered, nibbling at my throat as soon as I tilt my head back. Getting a low pant he grinned, his tail curling around me and I gasped as I'm lifted off the couch. Now held against Raja Naga's broad chest I stare at him and he smiled, one arm wrapped around my waist as he holds me not too tightly I realized. "You are one fine lookin' summoner." He commented, liking the way I blush and tried to hide my face with my hands but he won't let me and I blink up at him as he carefully pulls my hands down to my sides. Using his tail he keeps my hands pinned before his lips find mine and then I'm groaning despite the weirdness of it as his other hand reached down, his fingers brushing my belly.

"Raja, how long have you been this interested in me?" I managed to ask between kisses and he laughed, kissing the base of my throat as the tip of his tail slips further down and then I'm moaning unable to help it as his tail brushes between my legs.

"Ever since I fell asleep next to you." Raja Naga replied, his tail brushing my underwear before I feel the very tip slip inside me and I grasp his waist my grip tightening as he starts to stroke me. "Yeah does that feel good?" He teased, enjoying how badly I pant as his tail slides in and out finding my spot without any difficulty and I bury my face in his muscular chest groaning.

"You shou...should have said something sooner." I somehow managed to groan before I'm seeing stars and I cry out, silently hoping no one wandered into the office as Raja Naga keeps be upright his eyes taking in my flushed skin and the way I'm panting as I come down from my orgasm. After I lift my head he looked me directly in the eyes his gold eyes glowing before he kisses me and this time I melt into the kiss, not even hesitating when I feel his forked tongue curl around my own tongue.

After I voice my own concerns at being caught making out in the office of all places Raja Naga leads me back to my bedroom, our bedroom I soon realize when I remember that ever since that one nap we shared together I've been letting him out of the summoning tube. It's then I realize that I lied to Gouto; Raja Naga hasn't been escaping his tube, I've been letting him out even when we're not battling demons or working on a case together.

I should be embarrassed though as Raja Naga strips me down to my underwear I don't find myself worrying as he towers over me, all muscle and a grin that shows all of his teeth. Then he gently coils around me, lifting me just off the bed and I'm groaning as he hisses his cock sliding into me. I'm barely even aware at how cold he is when he starts to thrust and I lean my head back a groan escaping my lips as one of his arms draped around my shoulders.

"That's right, summoner. Gonna make you scream my name." Raja Naga grunted as he thrusts and I managed a weak snort, getting a laugh in response. "Yeah you heard me, Melissa. I'm gonna keep fucking you over and over again." He taunted, his coils rippling as his tail keeps me anchored against his cool scales and as he thrusts I reach down, grasping the spot where his chest ends and his scales begin. Laughing as my eyes close and I start to move my hips in time with his thrusts I hold onto my demon tight, vaguely aware that Gouto warned me to be careful before my eyes fly open and I cry out. I barely hear Raja Naga's laughter before he finally groans, hissing as his seed spills into me.

Pinned between his body and the bed I shudder, clinging to him as Raja Naga nuzzled my throat liking the way we feel together. After we rest I can feel Raja Naga kissing my throat and neck and with a slight grin I notice that my demon still has his cock buried within me. "Babe, wanna make love to you all day." He whispered between kisses and licks and when his forked tongue slips into my left ear I shudder, moving my hips in an effort to make him understand. "Yeah you feel it too right? Let's have some fun." He whispered, his hands sliding down to my hips and as he starts to move I tilt my head back already glad I didn't listen to Gouto. At least this time anyway.

Now that he knows I trust him Raja Naga ends up spending the rest of day out of his tube, even helping me walk the short distance to the bathroom to clean up. As I stand under the warm water flowing from the showerproof he runs his hands down my back brushing a kiss on my shoulders as his coils wrap around my waist, his teeth grazing my neck but not biting down. I can feel my heart beating quicker as his tail brushes between my thighs and when he can't resist using the very tip of his tail to slide between my legs he feels me shudder, getting a groan for his efforts.

"You sure about this?" He asked me, keeping me steady as his tip slides in and out his eyes searching my face when I start to move my hips. "Aren't you tired yet?" He's kind of impressed when I shake my head though he can see a thin sheen of sweat on my cheeks and forehead so he holds back, instead using his fingers and tail to push me over the edge.

After getting me clean, drying me off and helping me back to the bedroom I curl up on the futon, liking how gentle he is as he curls up beside me. I snuggle against his chest and Raja Naga laughed, kissing my forehead as he slips into an exhausted sleep beside me.

The days pass and after returning from one case involving a nest of Oni, Raja Naga drags me to the bedroom to nurse my cuts and grazes. Though I know what he has planned and when his tongue brushes the cut on my left shoulder I smile to myself, one of his arms curling around my waist as he nurses each wound I received. As soon as he pushes me down onto my belly I grin even further and Raja Naga grins too, running his fingers over my belly as he kisses my back and the scars left from our first encounter with an Oni.

"Just got back and you're still rarin' to go. Wanna fool around until Raidou and that annoying cat get back?" He suggested and I snort, noting that his hands are already wandering to my underpants. "Thought I'd save you the effort of getting undressed."

"Yeah I know what you're thinking, Raja." I whispered and he chuckled, teeth pricking my back as he helps me out of my remaining clothes. "Besides Gouto is only trying to help. He is Raidou's mentor after all." I explained, gasping as his fingers slides into me and with my whole concentration now on Raja's fingers I don't understand his words until he leaned over.

"Babe, Raidou never gets to have any fun. Not like you and me so you don't need a mentor. I can teach you everything you need to know." Raja Naga commented, chuckling as he strokes me hard and fast until I'm groaning with the strength of my orgasm. "Besides that cat would be pissed if he found out you were fucking your demon." He added, enjoying the faint laugh I managed before he lightly spread my legs apart. I arched my back as he buried himself into me, a moan escaping my parted lips before he started to move making to take his time as I grunted and groaned between his scaled body.

Later as we lay together on the bed, Raja Naga kissed me his teeth nibbling my lips as he traced the scars on my back with his fingers. "Babe, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Raja commented, frowning slightly when I burst into a fit of giggling. "Damn I was trying for romantic. This is harder than it looks." He complained and I snorted, pushing myself up with one elbow before I kissed his cheek and he brightened, getting a yelp for his trouble when he pushed me down onto my back.

"Raja, that sounded so corny." I laughed and he hissed, running his tongue over my bare breasts. I moaned then as his tongue curled around my left nipple and as he sucked on it his placed his palm over my belly. "You love touching me there don't you?" I pointed out but he didn't answer, capturing my breast with his mouth sucking on it until I started to breathe heavier and after he gave the nipple a final lick he leaned over kissing my navel.

"Of course I do, babe. You're my summoner and my lover." He replied, my lips curling into a grin and he chuckled his lips moving over my belly. As his lips moved down my bare skin I relaxed, gripping the futon with a gasp as his fingers brushed between my legs though when I shifted them apart I heard a faint chuckle my demon knowing exactly what I wanted.

************************************************************************

"She's letting that demon get too close. I warned her that this was a bad idea." Gouto complained as he watched me and Raja Naga sitting on the couch together. Well I was sitting on the couch and my demon had his tail wrapped around my wrist, his eyes barely even on the book I was ready and I giggled when he kissed my neck.

Even Narumi seemed amused by the situation. Though he couldn't see the demon he could see me giggling and once he noticed Gouto narrowing his green eyes he snorted, hiding a smile behind his coffee cup as he tried to understand why the apprentice summoner was spending all of her time with a demon. Then he shrugged deciding that it wasn't his place to judge.

"Raja, I'm suppose to be studying this book." I sighed as my demon kissed my cheek, his hand moving to the book and when he yanked in out of my hands Narumi blinked as the book floated over to the table before I could react. "Be careful, Raja. Gouto'll have my head if anything happens to it." I warned him though my demon didn't seem to care too busy pulling my hands away from the book now resting on the table before he kissed me and I sighed, liking the way his teeth always brushed my lips when we kissed but Raja never bit down.

"You two are having fun." Narumi commented as Gouto let out a hiss, furious that my demon had his face buried in my hair his lips cool against my overly warm skin. "But maybe you should be careful. He is a male after all." He added and I lifted my head, raising an eyebrow at the detective until he snorted at me. "You really don't have to have me explain why that's a problem right?" He teased as my cheeks burned from that little realization though that probably had more to do with Raja Naga with his lips on my throat than anything else.

Though as the day turned to night and I lay on my bed, Raja Naga hovering over me I sighed for the third time and he leaned over kissing my forehead. "What's got you so upset, babe?" Raja asked and when I repeated what Narumi had said to me he just shrugged. "Of course I'm a male. You already worked that out right?" He joked, chuckling at how red my face was right now. "Especially when I have my cock in your vagina."

"I think Narumi's worried you might...you know." I explained and when he raised an eyebrow at me I sighed. "Get me pregnant....if that's even possible." Raja laughed as soon as I finished talking and my cheeks heated up, my blanket helping me hide my face until my demon gently took the blanket away.

"Yeah it could but what's so bad about that?" Raja replied and I blinked as he slowly coiled around me staring directly into my eyes. "Not that big of a deal is it?" He whispered, using his body to tug me close enough so that we were nose to nose. I couldn't find the words to disagree as he brushed his lips over mine, the kiss deepening once I felt his tongue.

Stripping me of my clothes and underwear he gazed at my body, chuckling when I covered my breasts with my arms. "Why are you so self-conscious? Seen every inch of you since we started sleeping together." Raja whispered, running the tip of his tongue over my right breast and as he lightly licked my nipple he used the distraction to push my hands down to my sides. "Yeah that's better. Been watching that belly of yours, waiting and hopin' it gets bigger but no dice." He told me, cupping my breasts and as his fingers brushed my nipples I leaned my head back feeling a warmth spread throughout my belly.

"You've been trying to get me pregnant? You know it would have been nice to know that before we started making love, Raja." I asked him and he nodded, watching with a grin when I buried my face in his neck panting softly as my nipples hardened. "Might not be compatible anyway. We are two different species after all." I answered, shocked at how little I cared about my own summon trying to produce a litter with me and he chuckled kissing me gently as his hands moved to my waist.

"We could keep trying and see what happens. Not gonna lie; you'd make a perfect litter, Melissa. Man I'd love to see your belly swell with a baby demon." He replied and I nodded, eyes bright as he lifted me onto his cock. I groaned as I felt him slide deep inside and after he started to move I kissed him hard on the lips, feeling him shudder before he gripped my backside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Melissa, you were brought here to train to be a summoner not to start a relationship with the first demon you lay eyes on." Gouto scolded and I rolled my eyes, causing the cat to hiss at me. "You know exactly what I mean." He snapped at me and I just shrugged as Raja Naga sniggered beside me his tail curled around my left wrist.

"Well we certainly laid together if that's what you mean." Raja Naga commented and I tried not to giggle hiding my mouth behind my hand when I coughed. "Oh you meant with her eyes, Gouto." He added with a smile that showed all of his teeth.

"Melissa, tell Raja Naga that I don't appreciate being made fun of." Gouto growled at the demo who just smiled at the cat who narrowed his eyes in response. "Why do I even bother?"

"My thoughts exactly." Raja Naga replied and that broke me, my giggles following Raidou and Gouto who glared at Raja Naga with two green eyes as they left the agency. "Geeze he's wound up pretty tight isn't he?" He asked, giving my hand a light squeeze with the tip of his tail and I shrugged, climbing to my feet. Giving me a faint smile he coiled around me giving me a kiss that I felt all the way to my toes.

"You can't blame him. Probably never had any fun back when he was a summoner, Raja." I replied and he just shrugged, draping an arm around my shoulder. "Besides no one said I couldn't did they?" I added with a faint smile on my lips and he chuckled, brushing a lock of my black hair away from my eyes.

"Must have been fate when I found you, babe." Raja Naga commented, running his fingers along the back of my shirt. "See? That's how you do corny." He chuckled when I laughed along with him. "Hey wanna go and get some training in at Shinoda?" He asked, his arm draped around my waist and I nodded making sure to grab my daggers before we headed for the streetcar.

One short trip later we stepped into the lift though when I started to step out onto the first floor up Raja Naga shook his head, leaving me confused as he coiled around me preventing me from leaving the lift until we reached the highest level. Seeing the wide-eyed stare he sighed, gently tugging me from the lift when I hesitated. "Raja, I can't fight demons on this level. Maybe Raidou can but..." I trailed off with a sigh and he shook his head, looking at me with a faint smile.

"You can do this. Besides I'll be helping you whenever you need it." Raja Naga promised and after some more gentle persuasion I reluctantly followed him freezing as soon as I laid eyes on a demon who hovered off the floor.

"Huh that's a pretty weak looking summoner." Yoshitsune laughed, the words barely out of his mouth when my demon growled. In a flash Raja Naga shot forward his spear raised and Yoshitsune just laughed raising his sword right before the blow would have landed.

"Don't you dare mock my summoner!" Raja Naga snapped at him, aiming for the demon's face but Yoshitsune dodged moving so fast he seemed to teleport across the room. As my demon grew more and more frustrated I quickly pulled my daggers free, hoping that I could land a blow on Yoshitsune before he could strike my demon.

I'd barely started to ran towards the armor-clad demon when Yoshitsune narrowed his eyes at me and I cried out, feeling the bite of his sword. Yoshitsune turned with a smile as I clamped a hand over my right shoulder, blood flowing from the wound to spill onto the floor. As I weaved on the spot the sudden pain and blood loss making me woozy Raja Naga ducked down before he launched himself at Yoshitsune, the demon bringing his sword up to block the spear that would have skewered him. With a frown Yoshitsune stepped back as Raja Naga put himself between me and the demon and after noting the way Raja Naga has his gold eyes narrowed at him Yoshitsune just smiled.

Yoshitsune, giving my demon a faint smile, wiped the blood from the tip of his sword. Just knowing it came from my arm made me feel queasy and despite my best efforts I fell to my knees. Raja Naga took his eyes away from Yoshitsune for a split second and for a moment Yoshitsune knew he had a chance to strike them both down.

"Melissa, you need to stay awake. You were right; he's much too strong for us." Raja Naga whispered to me and I nodded, leaning on his side as he helped me to my feet.

"You are right, Raja Naga. I am much more than any demon you've encountered. Take this chance to escape with your lives." Yoshitsune taunted with his sword aimed at Raja Naga and after a long and tense silence Raja Naga started to lead me towards the lift the faint laughter of Yoshitsune following him.

"I am sorry, Melissa." Raja Naga sighed, helping me from the lift once we reached the lowest floor. "I pushed you into a battle that could have gotten you killed." He apologized but I just shook my head still leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"Not your fault, Raja. You were just trying to make me stronger. Next time though we should start at a lower level like I wanted. I know you would have been a match for Yoshitsune if I hadn't dragged you down." I commented, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault, Melissa." Raja Naga sighed, coiling around me to keep me steady. "You told me that you weren't ready for the stronger demons but I ignored you."

"Raja, if you want to make it up to me you can carry me home." I joked despite feeling very sore and Raja Naga brightened. The second he lifted me into his arms I yelped, grasping his shoulder before I narrowed my eyes at him. "I was joking!" I yelped but he just grinned at the surprise on my face moving his way towards the streetcar. He did let me down before someone noticed me hovering in mid-air though as soon as we reached the agency Raja Naga swept me into his arms again, laughing when I smacked his shoulder with my left hand my cheeks as red as an overripe strawberry.

"There now does that feel better?" Raja Naga asked, lightly patting my shoulder and I nodded resisting the urge to scratch at the bandage as he returned the unneeded rolls of bandages back to the desk. Comfortable on the couch I watched on as Raja Naga slithered back and forth across the floorboards his eyes looking at the floor as he frowned.

"What's the matter?" I called out and he paused, looking towards me when I patted the couch and he snorted. "Okay so you can't exactly fit on the couch with me. Just tell me why you look so upset." I added when he continued to stare at me. Finally, Raja Naga slithered over me and as he did I couldn't help thinking how selflessly he'd protected me despite how powerful Yoshitsune had been.

"I told you that I'd only become your demon if you proved you were strong enough." Raja Naga answered, meeting my eyes with a tiny smile on his lips. "Guess I'm the one who needs to be stronger." Shaking my head I reached over and he blinked at me amber eyes glowing when I squeezed his hands.

"Raja, you're already strong but you need to work on not letting demons make you angry." I pointed out and his eyes narrowed at me, making me chew my lower lip as I wondered if I'd crossed a line. Then he chuckled and I found myself on my back his tail grazing my shirt before he flicked the tip of his tail at it and we both watched as several buttons flew into the air.

"Since I put myself in harms way to protect you I want you to make it up to me, Melissa." Raja Naga told me, letting out a low hiss as he leaned over me and I blinked at him distracted by his forked tongue as it flicked close to my lips. Chuckling softly he reached down, sliding the shirt fully open to reveal my bra and bare belly and he smiled at me. "And I think I know how." He added a faint hiss escaping his lips as his head dipped towards my belly, his tongue tracing my navel and I shuddered closing my eyes when I felt his lips brush my belly.

Moving to the bed Raja Naga smiled at me, one arm draped around my waist as he slowly rolled his body. "Babe, you're enjoying this aren't ya?" He teased, watching on with an amused grin as I let out one moan after another my hips rising and falling as my demon mated with me. With the back of my head pressed to his bare chest I shuddered, feeling every single thrust as Raja Naga made love to me.

"Ugh...of course I am." I managed to groan and he chuckled, tonguing my ear as he started to move faster and I shuddered gripping the bed beneath us as his cock slide deeper still. "Can't believe the bed can take your weight." I mumbled and he chuckled, his mouth covering mine to cover my moans as they grew louder and more frequent.

"Of course it can, babe. But I wouldn't even care if it broke while I was mating with you." Raja Naga mumbled between kisses, letting me catch my breath before he quickened his pace not letting up even when I arched my back a moan echoing through the room when I felt myself come. "Yeah that's right. Let everyone know how good your lover is." He grunted, grasping my backside as his seed spilled into me. Panting he buried his face in my hair, listening to me panting heavily.

"Good doesn't even begin to describe it, Raja." I whispered once I could breathe again and he laughed, kissing the back of my neck in response. After a few minutes rest Raja Naga gently lifted me off his body and onto the bed, curling his body around mine when I tilted my head back offering the demon a smile. "Still not pregnant though." I teased him when he rested a palm on my belly and he chuckled his tongue brushing my right ear.

"Hey you are human, Melissa. Could just take longer." Raja Naga commented, his fingers tracing a circle over my flat belly and I sighed closing my eyes as he kissed my throat. His teeth grazed my neck and I jerked, feeling him nip my bare skin though as soon as he started to suck on the mark the pain lessened. Feeling me shudder Raja Naga reached down and I moaned his name as his finger disappeared into me, his strokes gentle but insistent.

After another very pleasant hour Raja Naga and I entered the bathroom, my demon running his fingers through my hair as I stood under the shower head. Chuckling softly at me Raja Naga coiled around me and as I lifted my head to his he smiled, deepening the kiss as the tip of his tail flicked back and forth. I wasn't really sure when he pinned me between the wall and his snake body but I didn't care my focus entirely on his even thrusts and as he gripped my backside his eyes were on my face, taking in every pant and roll of my hips as he thrust into me again and again.

"Wanna hear you cry my name, Melissa." He growled, speeding up only when I reached around grasping at the spot where his scales started and he laughed. "Yeah that's it, babe. Gonna make you come so hard you won't be able to walk!" He shouted, doubling his efforts and I arched my back my eyes closed as he sent me over the edge.

Raja Naga laughed to himself, still catching his breath when I struggled to my feet after. "Damn think I went a little overboard." He commented as I pressed my hand against the cold tiled wall panting even now and Raja Naga sniggered at my red face.

"But it was worth it. Hope no one heard us though." I breathed and he just shrugged, lifting me into his arms when I staggered over to him. "Don't think I'll be doing any training for a while." I mumbled, fighting to stay awake as he slithered back towards the bedroom. Despite his earlier teasing even my demon felt the aftereffects of our lovemaking and he joined me in a well needed rest.

"Melissa, what's wrong? Can't you sleep?" Raja Naga mumbled as I turned over sometime later. Now lying on my back I sigh up at him, trying and failing to push myself up by my elbows. Trying very hard not to laugh as I groan Raja Naga shifts over allowing the room I need but as soon as I sit my legs tremble, making me all to aware that they're not up to making even a short trip to the kitchen.

"Kind of thirsty but I don't think I can make it." I complained and Raja Naga chuckled, drawing himself up to his full height before he offered me a grin. Giving me a nod he left the bedroom returning a few minutes later with a cup filled with water and after he handed it to me he watched on as I swallowed most of the water, taking a breath before I finished the cup.

"Hey you should have told me earlier you were that thirsty." Raja Naga scolded, taking the cup from my fingers before he set it on the table. When I yawned, rubbing at my eyes he chuckled and as he curls up behind me I have a smile on my lips. "Still sleepy huh? Get some rest okay?" He whispered, fighting back a yawn of his own as I snuggle against his chest.

I finally emerge from the bedroom early the next morning followed by Raja Naga who yawned, getting a laugh for his trouble. Now dressed in a new light blue shirt and a matching skirt I wander over to Narumi whose working at typing up a case file. At least he's trying to until my demon reached over and Narumi jerked back in his seat when the paper he's typing on flies into the air.

"What the heck was that?!" Narumi yells, unaware that Raja Naga's sniggering close by at the detective and I sighed giving my demon two narrowed eyes which does nothing to stop his laughter.

"Sorry about that, Narumi but Raja Naga likes to joke around." I apologize and Narumi just sighed, scratching at his cheek before he finally nods. "Here let me work on it. I mean I haven't really been working for you since I got Raja Naga." I pointed out and Narumi grinned climbing off the chair before he offered it to me.

"Thanks, Melissa. I'm going for a smoke on the roof. Let me know if you get stuck." Narumi replied, giving me a grin as he heads for the staircase leading to the roof of the building though when he smiled at me I frowned, confused before he leaves.

"What was that all about?" I muttered as I lean over to retrieve the fallen paper and Raja Naga grinned moving quickly over to where I'm sitting. Just as my hands touch the paper I yelp as his tail slips under my skirt lifting it enough to give the demon a good look at my underwear.

"Huh I like the pink one's better." He commented as I quickly pull my skirt down, two red cheeks burning and he chuckled leaning over so he's staring down at me. "Babe, there's no one else here so why are you so embarrassed?" He teased, doing the exact same thing as soon as I grab the paper and I freeze with the paper caught between my fingers and the tip of his tail under my skirt.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Raja?" I whispered, getting my answer when he casually strokes my backside and I bit back a groan not wanting my demon to know just how good it feels. But he knows and he slides his tail between my underwear and my backside, stroking the skin until I hastily drop the paper on the desk, grasping the desk so hard my fingers turn white.

"This." He whispered, kissing the base of my neck before his hands slip up my skirt and I tilt my head back, fully aware where this is leading as he strips me of my underpants. Feeling his fingernails stroking my backside I groan, a warmth spreading through my belly and he chuckled as my eyes close. "You want me somethin' bad don't you? Never made love to you in the office." Raja commented, nibbling my left ear as his thumb rubs between my backside.

"What if Narumi hears us?" I hissed at him and he chuckled, liking how much I sound like the demon as Raja Naga lifted me out of the chair. Holding me against the desk and now facing the front door I shudder as Raja Naga's hands lift my skirt fully and when he chuckled I snort, feeling his much cooler body as he shifts even closer.

"So what if he does?" Raja Naga answered after a long pause, using his tail to spread my legs. I can't think of anything to say too busy turning my head to find him with his hands on my backside and after I meet his eyes I finally nod, shocked at myself before he pushes his cock into me making me shudder. "I fit perfectly inside you don't I, babe?" He added with a groan of his own. "You love the feeling of me inside you don't you?"

"Of course I do, Raja. It's not everyday a summoner gains a demon and a lover all at once." I managed to gasp and he laughed, kissing me before he starts to thrust and despite my earlier objection I start to move with him. Soon we're both panting and covered in sweat and as Raja Naga nips at the scars on my back, a reminder of my first encounter with Nekomatas, he grinned to himself.

"Melissa, this is it. I know you'll be pregnant soon." Raja grunts between nips and I tilt my head back groaning his name as my demon finally breaks, groaning as his own climax hits. As his seeds spills into me I shudder, my head thrown back as I moan. Panting softly I can feel Raja Naga coil around me keeping me steady and I bury my face in his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. It takes a little longer for me to recover and Raja Naga kisses my forehead, enjoying the pink of my cheeks and my heavier breathing.

"I don't know, Raja. Maybe it didn't work." I whispered, teasing him a little and he narrowed his eyes at me golden orbs glowing until I can't help it and I start to giggle at my demon who snorts at me. Rolling his eyes he coils around me and I bit back a gasp as he lifts me off the floor, his gaze on my eyes as he holds me between the desk and his body his scales cool as he sniggered.

"Might take a few weeks to know, babe. Besides no harm in making sure is there?" Raja Naga whispered and I can't help nodding. As soon as I nod he lifts me into his arms holding me close and as he slithers towards the bedroom I plant a kiss on his cheek.

*****************************************************

I clean up in the bathroom and as Raja Naga followed me I barely make it to the desk when I hear the door opening. "How did you go?" Narumi asked, noting with a faint smile that my shirt looks slightly crooked and after a pause he chuckled to himself. "Too busy spending time with your demon huh?" He teased, taking in my red face and the paper which seems to have been stuck in the typewriter upside down.

"Sorry, Narumi. Guess I keep getting distracted huh?" I apologized but he just shrugged, blinking when he saw the paper slowly sliding out of the typewriter. "Raja, I need to finish it." I hissed at my demon who grinned back at me.

"Raja Naga giving you trouble huh?" Narumi asked, once he was over his surprise and I nodded trying to keep my demon from taking the paper away. "You could always send him back to one of those tube things." He suggested and Raja Naga stopped what he was doing his eyes narrowing at my boss who gave me a grin when he saw my lips curl into a smile.

"Aww I was only having fun. You wouldn't really do that would you, babe?" Raja Naga whispered, pouting a little with his arms crossed as I smiled at him showing all of my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later I sat on the couch as Narumi, my boss assured our latest client that we would go and find out the source of the fires near her apartment. As he walked her towards the front door I placed a hand over my mouth trying to ignore my stomach cramps. At my side Raja Naga fixed me with a raised eyebrow, not liking the pallor of my skin or the way I kept grimacing.

"Melissa, what's the matter?" My demon asked and I just shook my head, uncovering my mouth just as I let out a low groan. "You haven't been feeling well for a few days now have you?" He commented, wrapping his tail around me and I closed my eyes hoping that the nausea would fade like it usually did. Though I'd barely shut my eyes when Narumi returned a faint smile on his lips and he tilted his head when I cracked open an eye.

"Hey, Melissa. I was just thinking that since it's a nice day you wouldn't mind checking out that apartment. Since no one's caught sight of the arsonist there's a good chance it's a demon causing trouble." He suggested looking on with two wide eyes when I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth the nausea returning with a vengeance and as I made a dash for the bathroom he blinked.

I barely made it to the toliet, my breakfast making a second appearance. Coughing I didn't notice when Raja Naga slithered into the room making his way towards me. Feeling a hand on my back I sighed, my head close to the toilet bowl as Raja Naga rubbed circles around my back.

"Hey, babe. Feeling better?" He said and I raised my head, my eyes watering from coughing and he sighed. "Yeah dumb question I know. Hang on a sec." He added, moving towards the shower as I stared into the toilet still not sure that I was fully over my nausea. "Here ya go." Raja Naga said and I looked up in time to see a damp cloth in one of his hands. Reaching up he cleaned my face the way he'd seen me doing it, noting with a faint smile when I let out a breath.

"Thanks, Raja. Haven't been feeling very well lately." I muttered as he helped me to my feet, allowing me to lean on him so I could walk back to the office. Narumi looked up when I reappeared and he frowned slightly as Raja Naga helped me onto the couch.

"Melissa, I could get Raidou to check it out once he gets back." Narumi suggested, not liking how sickly I looked but I shook my head taking a deep breath before I pushed myself up. "Alright but come straight back if you start to feel worse." He added as he hands me the directions to the apartment, staring at my back as I make my way very slowly to the front door Raja Naga right behind me. As we head outside I take a deep breath which helps to calm my uneasy stomach though I'm barely a block from the agency when Raja Naga wraps his tail around my wrist and I stop walking, looking up at the demon who stares at me.

"Melissa, you should let Raidou handle this one. You've been working pretty hard and everything, even got that new demon Raiju, but every since you started throwing up..." Raja Naga trails off when I swallowed, my stomach still aching.

"Please don't worry, Raja. I can handle an upset stomach. Probably just something that didn't agree with me." I replied, standing on my toes so I can kiss his cheek and he smiles at me though once I start walking again he frowned not quite as convinced. He's right because the moment we reach the apartment where the fires start I pause feeling my stomach churn and when Raja Naga sees my eyes widen he sighed, following me as I dart for a nearby alleyway.

The nausea passes when my stomach finally realizes it's empty but that doesn't stop me from feeling like I should have let Raidou handle this. As I kneel in the alleyway, mindful of where I am but too exhausted to care, Raja Naga stands guard over me looking up when he hears laughter.

"That was gross but kind of cool." A strange voice commented and I raise my head as a demon a fourth my size appears, holding what looks like a spoon that's on fire. Ukobach my mind registers but as I try to raise my stomach clenches and I kneel again, a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead as my demon blocks the much smaller demon's path.

"Do not touch my summoner, Ukobach." Raja Naga warns, holding his spear towards the demon who blinks moving back slightly as he focuses his attention on me. "Melissa, is this the demon?" He added but I groan instead of speaking, curling my body around me.

"Not feeling too hot huh?" Ukobach teases as I wince, looking on with a slight grin as I push myself up despite my pain. "Huh you're a woman. How'd you get to be a summoner anyhow?"

"Ugh...can see demons." I finally answer, groaning as I lean against the brick wall to my right panting softly as Raja Naga looks up at me. "Not much...else to tell. Why are you....trying to burn down....this apartment?" I added, wincing as my stomach aches.

"Burn it down? You got it all wrong, woman. Just trying out a few of my pyro skills. Why?" Ukobach asked as I finally wipe my forehead, the demon giving me a tiny grin. "You thought I'm one of those pyra....pyro....fire starters?" He asked me and I nod, getting an eyeroll for my trouble as the demon shakes his head.

"Just 'cause I'm a pyro demon doesn't mean I wanna burn everything down." Ukobach grumbled and I nod, taking a spare tube from my pant's pocket before I hold it out to him. "What's that for?"

"She wants you to be her demon." Raja Naga explains when I lean over, fighting the urge to vomit despite knowing there's nothing in my stomach. With a grin he finally nods and as I hold out the tube Ukobach disappears into it with a flash of green light. I slip the tube into my pocket before I crumble and Raja Naga quickly lifts me into his arms, stroking my forehead as I swallow.

I open my eyes to find him staring at me and as I let out a breath he leans over, brushing his forked tongue over my forehead. "You should be sleeping not running around all over the Capital." Raja Naga scolds but I can see a faint smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around me holding me until I fall asleep. We don't arrive back at the agency until an hour after Raidou and Gouto return the latter scolding my demon from carrying me the entire way back.

"What if someone had seen you?" Gouto grumbled but Raja Naga just shrugged, his arm curled around my shoulders as I sat beside him on the floor. Already knowing that the couch wouldn't support his weight Raja Naga coiled around me, letting me rest on his snake half as Raidou's mentor chewed us both out. I barely even registered that I should have been upset at being scolded too busy drifting in and out of conscious as the illness I'd been experiencing left me weak.

"Gouto, not so loud. Melissa's not feeling so good and she needs the rest." Raja Naga shot back and Gouto bristled, about to argue when Raidou shook his head looking on as I winced my eyes clamped shut as I tried to fall asleep despite the argument going on inches from me.

"Fine then but I'm having a serious talk with your summoner once she recovers from her illness." Gouto finally sighed as I rested my head on Raja Naga's chest, a sigh escaping as I finally started to fall asleep. The minute that Raidou and his mentor left the room Raja Naga let out a breath curling his body around mine as my breathing slowed.

"There you go. Get some rest okay?" Raja Naga whispered, stroking my forehead as the need to sleep overwhelmed me. My demon spends the rest of the day keeping a close eye on me, watching for any sign of the nausea or stomach cramps I've been suffering from but as I stay curled up on his body he finally relaxes, even falling asleep himself at one point only to jolt awake finding me staring up at him.

"How are you feeling, Melissa?" He whispered and I manage a weak smile, content to lie in his arms and he chuckled. Lifting me slightly he kisses my forehead and I sigh earning myself a chuckle as my demon stares down at me. "Better right? Glad I could help." He grinned, helping me sit when I fail to push myself up using my elbows.

"Ugh....still weak I guess." I mumbled but he just shakes his head, lifting himself up from the floor before he slithers towards the bedroom we now share. Lifting me onto the futon Raja Naga curls up beside me wrapping his coils around me and I grin despite still feeling exhausted after my long rest. "Hope this stomach bug goes away. Only managed to solve one case so far since it dragged me down." I complained and he chuckled at me, tickling my left ear with his tongue making me giggle.

"I always know how to cheer you up, Melissa." Raja Naga muttered and I couldn't disagree when he nuzzled my neck a soft chuckle coming from his lips when he felt me shiver. "No offense, babe but you're not up to sex with me right now no matter how badly you want me." He commented and I snorted, his tail curling around my wrist.

"Very funny, Raja." I yawned, closing my eyes as he kissed the base of my neck.

A few days passed and as I wandered down the street Raga Naga slithered beside me keeping his eyes out for any sign of trouble. I crossed the street and he quickly followed draping his arm around my shoulders when I reached the other side and I tilted my head to stare at him. "I know you're worried about me but I'm over that stomach flu. Glad to finally be out in the fresh air actually doing something." I sighed and Raja Naga snorted, giving my cheek a kiss before I could figure out where to go next.

"Melissa, you were sick remember? You make it sound like you were being lazy." Raja Naga commented and I just nodded meeting his gaze with a smile. "Now where's that streetcar stop?" He added and I giggled, pointing towards a sign that clearly marked it. Rolling his eyes at me he kept pace beside me as I jogged towards the spot having spotted the streetcar not far into the distance.

The trip back to the Nameless Shrine in Shinoda didn't take long and as I followed my demon I thought back to the moment I stumbled across him. Seeing the small smile that crept onto my lips Raja Naga lowered his face towards me and I jumped not expecting the demon to hover that close. "What ya thinkin' about?" He asked, chuckling softly as my face turned red and after a pause he burst about laughing.

"Oh hush up, Raja. I was just thinking about how we met not....that." I huffed and he grinned following at my heels as I made my way towards the empty well that would carry us into the training hall.

The minute we reached the first floor several demons appeared and Raja Naga grinned, his spear at the ready as I unsheathed my daggers looking forwrad to getting back to training. The day passed as we fought any demon who launched an attack, sparing any who left us alone.

As it began to get dark I wiped my daggers on my skirt, breathing hard as I watched Raja Naga cleaning his spear. "You did great, babe but I think we should head back. Getting kind of hungry." Raja Naga commented and I nodded, following at his side as he made his way back to the lift.

We arrived home on the next streetcar though as soon as I pushed open the door I noticed how quiet it was. "Anyone home? Narumi? Raidou?" I called out but when no one responded I frowned as Raja Naga closed the door, following me towards the desk after I noticed a piece of paper sitting there. Raja Naga leaned over reading the note and as I set it down he smiled down at me. "Darn. Wish we'd gotten back sooner but I guess it can't be helped. At least we went grocery shopping the other day."

"Why are you so upset? Narumi went out with Tae and Raidou which means we get the place to ourselves. Anyway how 'bout I cook tonight?" Raja Naga suggested, curling his tail around my ankle and I brightened, remembering how good his meals were. "Great so you take that shower you wanted and I'll start cooking."

I returned half an hour later dressed in my favorite shoulder-less navy blue dress to find several bowls set out on the table opposite the couch and Raja Naga grinned at me, moving beside me. After we moved to the small table we'd been using since I realized Raja Naga couldn't sit on the couch or sit comfortably between the couch and table in the office, Raja Naga coiled up on one side of the table amused as I dug into the soba noodles he'd cooked.

"You really like my cooking don't you?" Raja Naga asked, chuckling when I swallowed the noodle that I caught between my lips. "Truthfully I love cooking especially for my lover." He added as I reached for my coffee. After dinner Raja Naga produced a box from behind him and as I fixed him with a raised eyebrow he grinned at me. "I've been feeling bad about how sick you've been over the last few days and Gouto told me that this might cheer you up."

"Aww you bought me chocolates?" I asked, unable to keep a grin and a blush from my face as he opened the box offering me one. Once I picked up one he set down the box but I nudged it towards him and with a shrug he took a chocolate as well.

After a good meal and chocolates I lay beside Raja Naga who had his tail curled around my left ankle. "That was a wonderful meal and those were great chocolates. I'm surprised Gouto helped you, Raja. He wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out we were having sex." I told him and Raja Naga just shrugged, trailing his fingers over my covered belly.

"Yeah but he's just going to have to accept us being lovers, babe." Raja Naga replied, nuzzling my neck and as he started to rub slow circles around my belly I smiled, a pleasant shiver running down my spine when he kissed my neck. "Speaking of being lovers..." He trailed off, nibbling at my shoulders and I sighed closing my eyes as his fingers reached for the zipper.


End file.
